Shuffle
by Princess of Love and Hate
Summary: Drabbles based off the shuffle on my iPod. Cloud x Zack. Summary sucks, better one in story.


**Hiya!! I've been on Fanfiction for a while, but this is the first one I've uploaded. Much thanks to MinaTakahashii for the prompt in the beginning of her ****Songs of Our Lives.**** Also to MidnightSpiral for not letting me get away with not posting just cause I'm sick. So please, read and review! **

**The Rules:**

**1. Pick a pairing or character from any fandom.**

**2. Open your music browser (i.e. iTunes) and shuffle the songs.**

**3. Use the song that comes up first and write a drabble that is at least slightly based on the song and your pairing/character within the duration of the song.**

**4. Repeat nine times with the proceeding nine songs.**

**5. Post it so that all of us can read it!**

**Disclaimer: Square Enix owns all the characters and affiliates of Final Fantasy 7, not me.**

**Shuffle**

**Letterbomb- Green Day- Cloud POV**

Sometimes, it took all of his self control to not go out into the great wide world and hunt down Genesis and Angeal so he could rip them to shreds for leaving Zack to shoulder their burdens. It pained Cloud to see his lover so confused. Sephiroth's melancholy was just as bad.

Honestly, he hated the two older Firsts for running off the way they had. Leaving Zack to try to raise SOLDIER from the ashes.

Staring at the broad expanse of Zack's back, he realized he was most afraid of what would happen to Zack once he reached his limit. Cloud pulled his lover closer to him, nuzzling his raven hair comfortingly as sleep claimed him once again.

**Night Drive- The All-American Rejects- Zack POV **

Zack hated ShinRa with a passion that surprised even him. But honestly, what had they expected? The corrupt company had ruined Cloud's life and his. He shuddered at the memories as the night wind whipped through his hair.

The funny thing? He could've cared less about them ruining him. No, what pissed Zack off was that they'd ruined Cloud as well. His young lover hadn't deserved that. But they weren't going to catch him now. He swore to himself that ShinRa scientists would never touch his baby Chocobo again.

**Ball and Chain- Social Distortion- Zack POV **

The curse of ShinRa hung over them too closely for them to ever be entirely normal. They were going to start over in Midgar, after all. Talk about oppressive. All of that was true, but under the clear night sky, Zack knew he could make it as long as he had Cloud with him.

His very presence was comforting. It gave Zack a sense of purpose. He had something worth fighting for; his and Cloud's new life.

Truthfully, as long as Cloud was okay, he could deal with whatever happened to him. He leaned over as he drove and pressed a contented kiss to the blonde's forehead. No one would touch his piece of heaven.

**Live This Life- Big & Rich- Cloud POV **

His hand, slick with blood, pulled my head down to his chest, smearing my face with blood. He had told me that I was going to live for both of us now.

Something inside me broke. How was I supposed to go on without Zack, my lover, my protector, and so much more?

He bequeathed his honor and dreams to me with his sword. After he died, I studied the blade, contemplating suicide. But even as I considered it, I knew I couldn't. It was time for me to live this life.

Still, I secretly hoped I wouldn't be here long.

**What I Want- Daughtry- Cloud POV **

What Cloud wanted was very simple: he wanted Zack back. He wanted his lover to fold him in his strong arms, holding him close until their hearts beat as one again. However, his friends thought he needed something else. Namely, to get some with Tifa.

Only Vincent seemed to understand. But didn't he always? Vincent seemed to be of the opinion that whatever Cloud was missing needed to be found. Stupid Turk. Always so damn full of insight.

**My Immortal-Evanescence- Cloud POV **

He'd finally figured it out. It wasn't life that he hated- it was the life he led. A life without laughter.

In short, a life without Zack Fair.

It had been years since the SOLDIER had died. And he hadn't moved on. Had never married Tifa as the others ha expected. Had missed a lot because too much reminded him of his raven- haired lover.

He only wished he could go back in time and protect Zack as he had protected him. In truth, that was all he wanted. All he could ever want. And that hurt.

**Americana- The Offspring- Zack POV **

Drifting through the Lifestream, Zack dreamed of Cloud. He saw softly waving blonde spikes wherever he looked. Disturbingly, he also saw visions of the Chocobo- head as he now; sad and lonely.

It was all very clear to Zack.

His baby Chocobo would never be the same. So he struggled within the Lifestream so that it might spit him back onto solid ground, where he could see Cloud again.

But to no avail.

**Congratulations- Blue October- Cloud POV **

Cloud dreamed of the night they had first kissed. He had run into the raven- haired warrior in the deserted streets of Sector 8.

They had walked for hours, Zack as twitchy as a puppy, Cloud a bit more sedate.

Before they had parted ways outside the ShinRa building, Zack had pinned Cloud to the wall and kissed him deeply. "There. I've been wanting to give that to you for a while now." He turned away, embarrassed.

"Give me what?"

A shy glance over a muscular shoulder, a light blush across tan cheeks. "My heart."

His pounding heart pushed him a few steps forward and this time he kissed Zack. "I like it."

**What Have You Done- Within Temptation- Zack POV **

Zack was pissed beyond all reason. Stuck in the Lifestream, he could do nothing but watch helplessly as Cloud slit his wrists again and again, sliding gloves over his soft skin to hide the marks when he was done.

He wanted to tell someone, anyone who could help the little guy. But no, he was stuck inside the planet, aware of the situation, but unable to help. He wanted to kill something.

Suddenly, quiet words caught his attention. Cloud, in the midst of bandaging his wounds, murmured, "Sorry everyone. I just- I want to see him again." Tears filled Zack's cerulean eyes as Cloud left the church for what they both knew was the last time.

**What If We Could- Blue October- Zack POV **

Watching his lover cut himself, unable to do anything, Zack found himself wishing there was somewhere he could go. He needed to move, needed to let his Chocobo know that he was alright. That he was waiting.

So he travelled Gaia beneath the crust, flitting from place to place, trying in vain to relay his message to Cloud.

Two years passed as he journeyed. One day, a gentle voice stopped him. "Ever the restless puppy. If you needed to go back that badly, all you had to do was ask." Everything went black.

He woke in an unfamiliar city made of scrap steel. Edge.

**Should I continue…?**

**(Insert Hojo's creepy ass laugh.)**

**More luv to MidnightSpiral for looking over my shoulder as I was typing and going, "Gods woman! Invert sentences! Use bigger words!" She's like this creepy editor who knows where I live. Thanx for reading! **

**MidnightSpiral: Know where you live?!?!?! You're room's down the hall!!!! In the same house!!! And I'm not creepy, I'm well read!!! Jeez!!!! **


End file.
